


Unperfect Roommates

by JJLives



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Lovers, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJLives/pseuds/JJLives
Summary: It was the perfect plan, says Ruby. It makes complete sense, Weiss adds. They can't see that this plan is doomed to fail. They need their privacy and are kicking you out to get it. But they have the most unperfect roommate for you to move in with. What could go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I am in the middle of 3 stories but I wanted to play with POV’s in my writing style. I will be updating al regularity at least once a week.

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of its characters nor am I affiliated with the show or its creators.

Chapter 1

 

_ You can’t believe what they’re even suggesting.  It’s insane, even for your hyperactive leader, it just seems so far-fetched and you’re having trouble imagining the outcome in the positive way they are.  To you the plan is obviously ill thought out and just not going to work.  _

_ “No,” you voice plainly, crossing your arms and glaring at the pair.  “There is no way in hell that is even an option.” _

_ Ruby shrinks back from you and her girlfriend is quick to place a comforting hand on her knee, returning your glare with a frosty one of her own.  You face off with them sitting in the livingroom of the flat you share. You chose to isolate yourself to the armchair as the other two sit across from you on the leather couch.   _

_ “Don’t be so rude, Blake.” Weiss speaks up coming to Ruby’s defence. “If you have a better option by all means.” _

_ “You two could just not kick me out.” You deadpan as if it’s the obvious solution, which it is. _

_ “Blake, we aren’t kicking you out.” Ruby’s voice is soft, but you can only take it at face value, she may sound sincere now, but she is still your enemy in this. _

_ “You’ve know this was coming for months. We’ve been patient with you trying to find a place but this is getting ridiculous.”  _

_ “Whatever do you mean Ice Queen?”  Your voice is dripping with cynicism and Ruby’s face twists painfully knowing what’s coming next. _

_ “Oh, for the love of dust.” Weiss throws her hands into the air as she sinks into the plush cushions at her back, mirroring her girlfriends position.  “Are you even trying to find a place?” _

_ “How dare you insinuate I’d knowingly sabotage your guys’ plans.” You slump into a defeated position, keeping your arms firmly latched around your middle in a defensive manner.  It’s two against one, they aren’t fighting fair. _

_ Ruby sits forward, resting her elbows on her knees and gives you that damn look.  The look she uses year after year whenever Weiss and you argue. You don’t mind when her silver eyes turn to Weiss in that emploring manner, it usually means you’re about to win, but - and you hate to admit this - when she uses it on you, you’re just as powerless to refuse her as Weiss has always been.  They may be in a relationship, but Ruby has a way of wrapping everyone around her little finger. No one seems to be immune; at least you’ve never found a soul capable of refusing her.  _

_ “We know you’ve been trying your best.” Weiss snorts, obviously disagreeing. _

_ “Do we?”  _

_ “Yes we do.” Ruby looks pointedly at the silver haired girl sitting next to her, emphasizing they were to be united in this belief, whether the other agreed or not. _

_ Weiss brings her unbound hair over her shoulder and busies herself with working out invisible knotts to get away from the sharp glare her girlfriend is shooting her. She remains silent, not arguing, so Ruby takes that as Weiss acquiescing.   _

_ “Anyway,” Ruby continues, turning her attention back to you.  “We know you are trying, but we also understand it has been hard to find a decent place on your own, and living with strange roommates is not on the list of things we want for you.” Ruby leans forward to squeeze your knee reassuringly.  In all honesty, it kind of works.  _

_ She’s right, apartment hunting has been a disaster from the very start.  Everything you can afford on your own, with the limited funds in your bank, is run down or just too far away. You’d rather not be out in the countryside.  They might be making you move out, which you understand them wanting their privacy, but you don’t want to be so far away you can’t easily visit them. They are, after all, your best and, if you’re being completely honest, only friends.  You rarely warm up to people, and you know your withdrawn countenance unnerves those it doesn’t drive away. It’s exactly why you also can’t move where you need roommates. If you did you know you’d be moving every month trying to find a different roommate that doesn’t mind your obvious faunus heritage or the preference you have to remain in your comfortable blanket of solitude. It makes you less grumpy that Ruby at least understands your nervousness at having to room with a complete stranger.  You’d rather live in one of the bug infested dives than live with someone you weren’t familiar with. Well, almost.  _

_ “But that is why this is perfect.” Ruby bounces excitedly and you catch Weiss’ soft, amused smile before she rolls her eyes at her partner.   _

_ “Excuse me while I go get a dictionary.” You stand making your way to the kitchen instead.   _

_ “A dictionary?” Ruby’s confused voice follows you. “Why do you need a dictionary.” _

_ Grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge you take a sip before turning back to your two ‘friends’. _

_ “I don’t need it, but seems you’ve forgotten what defines the word you just used.” You throw the cap to your water on the coffee table as you pass to sink back into your chair once more. “Because I would not describe this plan as anything near perfect.  The opposite actually.” _

————

Weeks of arguing and legitimately searching for any other alternative had both Weiss and Ruby insisting you take the previously offered apartment. You are still one thousand percent against the idea, but since all your books and clothing are already packed into boxes and on their way to your new place, you don’t really have much of a choice now.

Taking one more look at the empty room you called yours for the past year, you make sure you’re not leaving anything behind. It somehow looks smaller without her things covering the walls. You bend to pick up your gym bag and a box full of things you didn’t trust the movers not to break or lose, and make your way to the front room. You set your things on the island separating the kitchen from livingroom and turn you your ex-roommates.

“You all ready to go?” Ruby asks, standing from her spot, snuggled into Weiss’ side. Weiss hangs her head back over the arm of the couch, looking upside down at the two of you.

“Yeah, I think so. But if you find anything-”

“Finders keepers.” Ruby hops the distance separating you and wraps her arms around your waist. She chuckles at her own joke and you can't help but laugh quietly with her even if you’re still kind of mad at them both; her moods have always been infectious.

“It’s not like we’re never going to see her again Ruby.” Weiss stands reluctantly, coming to pull Ruby from your waist as the hug was lasting an uncomfortable amount of time. “She’s just moving to the other side of town, not Remnant.”

“It’s still sooo far,” Ruby increases the drama everytime she mentions the distance that would be separating them now.

“I thought you wanted me gone?” You ask.

“Don’t you dare!” Weiss warns as you opened your mouth to argue you can move your stuff back in a jiffy.

“Oh, glad to see you’ll miss me.” You quip, which earns you an exasperated sigh from your blue eyed teammate. “I know you guys want some time alone. I get it.”

“We have so many ideas for what to do in the apartment.” Ruby speaks up, looking to her girlfriend and then to the different corners of the space, looking at it all with a fresh pair of eyes.

“I’m not even going to pretend you’re not talking about all the sex you’ll be having around the place now I’m gone.” You smirk, knowing the rise it will get out of the two. You have to get them back somehow!

“Don’t be so crude.” Weiss reprimands as Ruby’s cheeks turn a shade of red to match her cloak. “Besides, there’s not many surfaces left in the apartment we haven’t already...”

Hearing Weiss admit something so personal about her relationship surprises you. Your jaw hangs open for a few brief moments before you snap it shut.. “And that’s my cue to leave.” You snatch your box of valuables quickly off the counter, not trusting there’s a sanitary square foot in the space anymore. “Goodbye friends, goodbye apartment I’ll never see in the same light again.”

“Don’t listen to her,” Ruby finally responds. “She’s just trying to irk you and you know that.”

By the look they share you know Weiss hasn’t been completely exaggerating. Cringing, your ears flatten to your head, trying to block the unwanted words long after they’d been heard. You make your way briskly to the door and only wave one hand in salute, not able to voice a proper farewell.

The short taxi ride is not long enough to prepare you for the unknown. You hate this feeling, of not being in control. It’s been years since you’ve let yourself feel so… submissive. The confidence you’ve built up the four years at Beacon, and another year on the road as a Huntress, seems instantly washed away, as if a large tidal wave has swept over your life, leaving nothing but chaos with your life’s scattered remains.

You step into the lobby of your new apartment and nod to the man sitting behind the security desk. The building is older, but in great condition. The lobby still holds the original marble floors, and it reflects the lights high above on its surface. The wallpaper and paintings have either undergone refurbishment or been commissioned new, to honour the early years of the century when the building was erected.

“Where you headed?” He asks politely as you step towards the elevator.

“Number ten o’ seven.”

“Oh, yes.” He nods. “Top floor, to your right. Are you expected?”

“Yes,” You pause, debating telling him you live here now. Shouldn’t your new roommate have mentioned it to the security guard? “Actually, I’m moving in.”

“Oh,” his eyes widen almost imperceptibly, and if it weren’t for your scrutinizing eyes you would have missed it. “Well I’ll remember that so I don’t ask you everytime you come through.”

“Thank you.” You replied, nodding your head in farewell. You step into the elevator before its doors close on you. You press the appropriate button and feel your stomach drop, being left behind in the lobby as you ascend.

The ride in the elevator should have been enough to calm your fluttering pulse, but it seems your heart has decided to spasm freely today. You think of Ruby’s previous words and realize just how unperfect this whole mess has become.

You step out of the elevator, pause a moment, and wait until the soft lull of elevator music disappears to the lower levels before you allow your legs to carry you down the hall to your right. You follow the black and tanned patterned carpet, wondering if it’s a new addition or not. No matter how slowly you shuffle your feet it seems you arrive too soon. Breathing deeply you look at the ‘1007’ number plate hanging from the middle of the door. Frozen, your fist disobeys your command to knock.

This is such a bad idea.

You finally find the willpower to force your wrist to bend, knocking quietly but firmly on the wood.

“Come in!” A woman’s voice yells from within and you’re surprised to find the door is unlocked. You question if she always keeps it like this or has she only left it open in expectation of your arrival?

You push the door and step into the unfamiliar space.

Once you pass the threshold you kick the door shut behind you, hearing it clasp louder than you anticipated. You set your things on the floor, out of the way, before taking in the space as this is your first time within its walls. To your right there’s a light stained maple-wood table about waist height, its top holds a set of keys and a wallet, along with a few lien. It’s obviously the remnants of someone’s pockets hastily emptied. There is a bookshelf taking up the wall space beside the table, before the wall dips into a hallway. Taking a closer look, there are absolutely no books on it at all. Instead, it seems to hold random unrelated objects that don’t draw your attention. What does are all the frames scattered on the top two shelves. Most frames hold pictures of a younger version of your team leader in various activities, a few hold nothing but strangers staring back at you.

Moving your gaze to the rest of the room you notice a clean kitchen to the left of the entrance. An ‘L’ shaped island closes off the space from the living area that takes up the rest of the room. The wall opposite the entrance holds two brown leather couches, one larger than the other, and a recliner. They look much more expensive than the leather couch Ruby and Weiss found at the flea market now resting in your previous home. All the furniture matches here, in direct opposition to the mismatched pieces accumulated over time like Ruby, Weiss and you had collected for your shared space. A coffee table in front of the larger couch, a couple end tables, resting at the end of each seat and a lamp in the corner complete the space. There are ornamental pictures of nature on a couple walls but other than the bookshelf there are no other random baubles or personal effects in the space. You find the simplicity oddly welcoming, like you weren’t moving into someone else’s home, though that’s exactly what you’re doing.

“Hey roomy.”

Her voice pulls you from your examination and you find yourself turning to face her. She emerges from the hall wearing a white cropped tank top and a pair of jean shorts, leaving more skin showing on her thighs than they cover. Try as you might, nothing could stop your eyes from glancing down at her exposed midriff. You would kill for those abs, literally kill. Pulling your eyes from her body, you look up to her face. Her lips pull into a small smile you might describe as mischievous, and you’re not sure if she knew you were admiring her body or if that’s just her normal smile. You’ve made it a type of mission of yours to avoid her the times you’ve been in her presence. A move you’re sure the other reciprocated.

Yang has always been a pain in your ass, and you’re just hoping that the couple years since you’ve seen her might have changed the blonde’s attitude. You remember her as an annoying cocky jerk, but Ruby had stepped up to defend her big sister when the extra room had been offered to you. You still aren’t sure if Yang offered or if Ruby begged her to allow you to move in. The answer is not something you can trust Weiss or Ruby to answer honestly.

“Sorry but I have to run,” Yang speaks up again, tossing her still damp hair over her shoulder, it settled naturally into blonde waves cascading down her spine. “I’m so late.” She rolls her eyes in your direction, a playful smile gracing her lips, as if her being late is a joke you are in on. “Movers were here earlier, I swear I heard something glass break as they were bringing stuff in.” She waves down the hall, where you’re sure your new room awaits. “I’ll totally be your witness if it was expensive.” Yang grabs the wallet off the table by the door and shoves it and the lien in her back pocket before grabbing the keys out of the bowl. “Oh,” she seems surprised, looking at her key ring. She fiddles with it before detaching a single key. “Here’s your key.” She tosses it across the room with surprising force and accuracy for only half looking at you and you trust your reflexes as your hand shoots out to grasp it. You look at her aghast, she just threw that at you, it could have hit you in the eye! But your mouth closes before you can protest as Yang’s eyes rake over your body, appraising you before connecting her beguiling eyes to your own. “Nice reflexes by the way.” Her eyes take one more sweep of your body and you squirm a bit at the intensity of her lilac stare. She must notice because she chuckles deep in her throat before turning to open the door. “Um, make yourself at home. Bye.” She winks at you before the door closes on her and leaves you standing in an unfamiliar apartment alone, wondering what the hell just happened.

It takes you a whole minute to get over the interaction. At least she hadn’t been a jerk, besides trying to potentially blind you with your key. Wouldn’t that have been great? Professional huntress blinded by a simple key, that wouldn’t have been embarrassing at all. You make your way down the hall to familiarize yourself with the rest of the apartment layout. You find a bathroom, equipped with a shower over bath. It pleases you as the apartment you shared with Ruby and Weiss only had a shower stall. You’re already looking forward to soaking in a bath once more. The next door on the left is open and as you peek inside you see all your boxes piled up in one corner. The bed looks surprisingly new and so do the sheets and covers on top of it. It makes sense though, Ruby told you Yang hadn’t had a roommate since she moved in to her apartment a couple years ago. Which means Yang can afford this entire apartment on her own where you and your teammates sometimes struggled to pay for your old two bedroom apartment, half this size, with all your salaries combined.

You sigh, realizing the five short years experience Yang has over you has garnered her more money than you, Ruby, Weiss or Indigo probably made combined in the year you’d been certified huntresses. Team RWBI scored top in most aspects of their qualifying exams but, and you loathed to admit, Yang’s scores were still spoken about in astonished awe through the halls of Beacon. You doubt five years will be long enough for you to gain the respect and wealth that would even come close to the blonde’s.

You notice the only other door in the hall is directly across from yours and is firmly shut. You briefly play with the idea of opening it to take a look, but decide against the breach of Yang’s privacy on your first day living here.

You spend the next hour unpacking and putting your belongings away. Finding the mirror to your dresser has a couple spider cracks in it you take a picture, intent on getting some money back from the moving company to pay for a replacement glass. Once everything is in its proper place and the boxes folded flat, neatly tucked into a corner for you to take out the next morning you decide to have a quick shower. Seeing as it’s almost ten you decide a bath can wait for an earlier evening.

You put on a simple tee shirt and shorts before grabbing your most recent book interest off the dresser in your room. You make your way to the living room, its couches have been calling you to test them out for hours now. You find curling up on the end of one couch with the lamp on gives you the best light to read with, not that you particularly need the light to read. You can see the words perfectly fine without it, but the soft yellow glow of a bulb or candle always did set the atmosphere more than the colourless sight of your night vision.

Only when you flip the last page of the book to find it complete do you put it down. You’re surprised to see it’s well passed one in the morning. You are accustomed to reading for long hours, but never have you not been restless after an hour or two of continually sitting in the same position. You stand from your spot and stretch. The lack of vertebrae popping has you in strong approval of the couch you just rose from. It is definitely more comfortable and supportive of your reading habits than any of the furniture you’ve used in the past five years.

As you make your way to your new room for some much needed sleep your eye catches the wooden door across from yours. Yang hasn’t returned yet. She didn’t really tell you where she was going, only that she was running late. You doubt she’s on a mission, she didn’t take any equipment with her, and you hadn’t seen any weapons on her as she left, and with how little the blonde was wearing you doubt you could have overlooked a hidden weapon. Most likely she was just out with friends, it was Friday after all, a time when most people caught up with friends and worked at forgetting the rest of the week; most people, but not you. You much prefer reading a book to getting drunk in noisy clubs that hurt your ears.

You aren’t the blondes keeper, you aren’t even friends. She’s a grown woman and can most definitely look after herself, she doesn’t need you wondering where she is.

And you need sleep.

————

Two days, that’s how long you have the apartment to yourself. You aren’t against it, on the contrary you’re enjoying the solitude. You do what you want when you want, play music no one else but you seems to like and you can read without interruption. Weiss and Ruby message you Saturday morning asking how everything is going and you just reply with ‘great’ and leave it at that. They might think you’re upset with them, but in reality you are thoroughly enjoying the alone time more than you thought you would and just want to prolong it before they inevitably drag you out to socialize. It’s been years since you lived on your own, and you hadn’t realized you were missing it until you had two full days to yourself.

But the pictures of Yang and Ruby and the items on the shelves, that held no significance to you, reminded you constantly of the missing occupant. You found a decent sum of lien in your wallet this morning and realized you’d never got the chance to pay Yang your share of the rent. Not wanting the blonde to think you’re a freeloader you want to get rid of it as soon as possible. You don’t trust just leaving it somewhere in the apartment without hiding it. But you don’t have any way to get ahold of Yang to tell her where it is.

And you have a mission starting the next afternoon. You are loathe to leave the solitude you’ve been graced with but know, and are constantly reminded, of the low balance in your bank account. You need a mission to get some funds to survive the rest of the month, as well as to get enough for next month’s rent. You seem to always be trying to catch up. Flopping down onto the couch you sink into its comforting embrace. You lift yourself just enough to pull your scroll out of your back pocket before completely surrendering to the cushions hugging your body. You are so going to miss this couch on your mission.

You tap the screen a couple times before the persistent ring fills the speaker. You toss the scroll to the cushion beside you, waiting for the person on the other end to answer. It takes way too long and the breathless ‘hey’ that reaches your ears has you strongly denying what you knew kept her from answering with her usual speed.

“Hey, Ruby, do you have your sister’s number.” You get straight to the chase, wanting to end the call as soon as possible. You don’t want to picture the activities that have your teammate so out of breath.

“Ya, of course, why?” Her voice is evening out and you just hope as it returns to it’s normal chipper tone that the images will disappear from your head just as quickly.

“Can I have it?” Ruby doesn’t answer right away, and you’re actually worried she might refuse your request for some reason. “She ran out of here so fast I forgot to ask for it.” You hope your added elaboration is convincing enough. It wasn’t a lie, she was sure this roommate agreement would need them to have each other’s numbers. There would be times they would need to get ahold of each other, right?

“Yeah,” Ruby finally relents. “I’ll message it to you, Hold on.”

There’s shuffling on the other end of the line before a beep sounds from your scroll’s resting place beside you. You look over to see Ruby’s name pop up in missed messages.

“Sweet got it, Thanks.” It’s not even nine in the evening and you’re still so very tired for some reason. Maybe it was just the anxiety of your first solo mission in months. Your team usually chose to take on group missions, they pay better, but you need lien and there aren’t any group missions available right now.

“Why do you need it now, couldn’t you have just waited until she’s back?” Ruby asks as a follow up. You decide there isn’t anything to hide the truth for.

“Well she left last night as I was getting here and hasn’t been back since.” You start.

“Yeah, Yang’s kind of a whirlwind.”

You scoff because that is the perfect way to describe how the blonde acted. She whirlwinded her way through the apartment, not letting you get a word in edgewise and then just disappeared like she’d never even been there.

“Do you know if she’s on a mission or…” You hope Ruby can shed some light on where your supposed roommate has disappeared to.

“No,” Why is it you feel slight disappointment at her answer? “Yang isn’t that big on keeping people informed of her whereabouts. You’ll get used to it.”

Considering how diligent Ruby has always been with your team on keeping each other informed it came as a complete surprise to you that she’d allow her sister to disappear without a simple explanation of where she’d be. For all you know Yang could have rushed out to start a mission and been killed, never to be seen again. You look around at the furnishings and the clean space around you, it’s cozy in its simplistic decorations, without being flashy and the silence favoured your sensitive ears.

Well If Yang died on a mission, at least you bonused a sweet apartment.

————

You were just about to call it a night, marking the page in your book with a dog-eared corner, before you hear a loud thud coming from out in the hall. It happens again, but this time the noise is directed at your door. You move silently, the balls of your feet pressing you forward, to allow you to use the peep hole to see who would be disturbing people at this hour.

You don’t see anyone through the peephole, but that doesn’t mean the hall is empty. You perk your ears and listen carefully. Hearing the soft tinging noise of keys dangling on a keychain you know someone is at least trying to find the correct key for their apartment.

“Fuck,” you hear the quiet, mumble from the other side of the door as if it’s being whispered directly into your feline ear. You recognize the voice, you’ve heard her swear enough over the years to automatically know it’s Yang on the other side of the door. Though you’d avoided her like a plague, whenever you had been in the blonde’s vicinity she always seemed to be cursing. She had a foul mouth and you were sure she used it more to impress and unnerve others than anything else. When she doesn’t come into view through the hole you’re staring through you grab the door’s handle, twisting at the same time you tug it inward.

A flash of blonde falls with a thump onto your bare feet. Her hair is soft and it tickles your shins as she tilts her head to look up at you. Her glazed eyes clear and widen at the sight of you and her upside down smile widens into a toothy grin.

“Hey, Kitten.” She reaches up and brushed her fingers against your shin.

You glare at her hotly. “Don’t call me that.” You had clung to the very small hope that Yang might have forgotten her little nickname for you, but even as that hope washes away with the receding tide of the damaging tidal wave that has become your life, you know it was an unrealistic dream in the first place. Yang knows you hate that nickname, has always known you’ve hated it but that’s never stopped her from uttering it in your presence as much as she possibly could.

Yang’s violet eyes darken as she looks up at you, her smile reverting back to a pathetic attempt at her trademark sexy smirk. And you feel shame as it causes your stomach to flutter, betraying you. You can’t believe she can be such a fucking asshole but so hot all at the same time. You hate her more for it.

“You’re sexy when you’re mad.” Her hand snakes around your leg tickling lightly at the back of your right knee. You almost buckle at the sensations it shoots up the nerves in your leg, it emblazons the fluttering at your core, and you quickly take a step back out of her reach.

She arches her back to watch you retreat, the glimmer in her eye captivates you. She is so self aware of her affect on others it annoys you further, even as it draws you in. She knows the effect she has on you and she’s suddenly giggling.

She sighs, breath vibrating out of her as her laughter subsides. “Kitten doesn’t like my petting?” Instead of making her sound ridiculous like you’re sure it would to your own voice, her quivering breaths seem to envelop her words in an undulating purr. It sends a shiver down your spine but you are determined to hide your reactions from her.

“You’re drunk.” You reply, and it’s true, she smells strongly of alcohol and sweat. By the glow lingering on her skin you can guess she was out dancing at a club.

“Yes I am.” She blatantly agrees. You roll your eyes.

Yang realizes she’s still on the floor, blocking the apartment door from closing. She kicks her feet up and over her head, she’s held for a few moments in a handstand facing you. The shirt she’s wearing lowers, baring more tanned abs for you to stare at. You tear your eyes away and somehow find hers. She winks, and you know she’s caught you staring again.

You have no idea how someone who couldn’t even find the correct key to unlock their apartment is able to complete the maneuver she does, but you attribute it to her muscle memory. She falls forward onto her feet and stands, facing the hallway once more. She sways at the headrush before pushing the door shut and locking it. She empties her pockets and throws everything on the table beside the door, a few lien tumble off and land on the floor and she stares at them for a moment before dismissing the fallen with a wave of her hand.

You watch as she only half stumbles to the fridge for a bottle of water. You watch as she hops to sit on the counter facing you as she takes another swig of water. You watch as her hand reaches down to scratch just above her navel. You watch her as she watches you. You stare as she jumps down and makes her way around the island separating you.

Her finger’s graze your arm in what should be a simple touch, but does things to your body that are anything but innocent. You find your feet shuffling a few steps, following her towards the hallway, before you realize what you’re doing. You stop yourself so abruptly you end up taking a step back to not lose your balance.

“You can join me if you like.”

You force your feet to remain planted where they are. You only move once you hear her bedroom door shut behind her. You rush to your own room and practically slam your door, not trusting her to remain in her own room.

You knew being roommates with her was going to be a mistake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love on the first chapter. Hopefully the second one will also be well received.

Chapter 2

  
_What were you thinking? It’s a rhetorical question because you know the answer; you simply weren’t, and now you’re body is paying the price._

  
_You haven’t even opened your eyes yet but you can feel every muscle within your body, not in a good way.  They throb in tune with your erratic heartbeats. Breaths come in shallow pants as your body wars with itself over the needed oxygen versus the pain the small movements elicit. As you try to adjust the angle of your right leg to prevent the cramp you can feel forming your quad screams in protest.  Air is sucked in sharply and flames burst through your core, your abs tense at the unpleasant feeling split seconds before the muscles suddenly cramp up. You struggle to sit up but the clenched muscles pinch tighter and you can’t breath, and breathing is important. Your body pitches sideways, fighting your half useless limbs, and you land on all fours on the floor. Wheezy, shallow gasps escape you as you struggle to your feet with only the use of your shaky arms on the mattress.  Standing straight stretching and willing the muscles at your core to release takes forced concentration you shouldn’t have to use in your current condition. It’s only when the pain subsides as the muscles finally stop trying to kill you that you become aware of the ringing in your ears. The ringing morphs into a stabbing pain in your skull. It blots out your eyesight with dark blotches that become more defined with every throb of your head. Again it’s in tune with your heart and all you want right now is to force your heart to stop, even if you know it will kill you, at least the pain would leave you alone._

  
_Making it to the kitchen is your current goal because you remember being told once that water helps, you know water helps with cramps and you desperately want to prevent more of those.  The pinching echoes at your core with every breath you take. Through your partial vision you’re able to see Weiss taking up the other half of Ruby’s bed you’ve fallen out of. She’s still sound asleep and that’s a miracle considering how light of a sleeper she usually is.  You don’t have the strength to empathize or even to pity her knowing she’ll be in the same shape as you when she opens her eyes. Everything just hurts too much to care about anything or anyone else. You shuffle forward on unsteady legs and end up stubbing your toe on one of the bed’s thick wooden posts.  As if you weren’t in enough pain already. Cursing under your breath you hobble sideways. A wave of nausea overtakes you, stomach lurching, at your sudden movements, and you cover your mouth with the back of your hand and squeeze your eyes shut so tight they start to water. No, no, no, you will not throw up.  Slow, deep breaths in through your nose help and after a minute the nausea subsides. At least that’s one positive thing to happen so far. You realize you’ve been awake maybe two minutes, so counting one good in probably twelve things wrong already isn’t boding well for the rest of the day._

  
_Finally trusting yourself to move you hobble to the bathroom across the hall.  The cold water from the taps feels good on your heated skin, and you sigh holding your wrists under its stream.  Cupping your hands under the flow you splash your face and as you’re dabbing it dry with the hand towel you find your reflection in the mirror above the sink.  You look, quite plainly, like shit. There are dark, sunken circles under both your eyes and your skin holds an unhealthy pasty hue. Your once lustrous hair is now dulled and hangs in a matted mess in different directions._

  
_You are never drinking again._

  
_Grabbing a brush your determined to fix the mess but the first pull at your scalp has your head throbbing so much your knees almost buckle. If you hadn’t grabbed the porcelain of the sink you’re sure you’d be on the ground.  You toss the brush back on the shelf where you found it. Looking around you find a hair band wrapped around the doorknob behind you. You steal it and gently brush your fingers through your hair to pull it up into a semi neat mess at the back of your head.  The results, well better than the alternative of leaving it down, and it keeps the mess off of your neck, which is helping stamp down the nausea. Bonus._

  
_You sigh, and for the first time pinpoint the acrid smell that's not left your nose since you woke; it’s your own breath.  Your toothbrush is in Ruby’s room with your overnight bag but you don’t want to make that trip again. Reaching for the mouthwash on the windowsill beside the mirror you take a healthy mouthful.  It slightly awakens your gag reflex but you force yourself not to think of it, and repeat the process once more before the deathly smell is completely washed away and spearmint takes its place. It’s much more pleasant._

  
_Next on your list is to find some aspirin, you’re disappointed when you find none. Who doesn’t keep painkillers in their medicine cabinet? It has medicine right in its name._

  
_Leaving the bathroom you turn to make your way to the kitchen, still needing more water, and you don’t want to wake Weiss by crawling back into bed. Not that you care for her comfort, but her high pitched whining voice will cancel out any comfort you’d find in laying down again._

  
_The house is silent so you suppose everyone is still sleeping, though not surprising considering the hour you’d stayed up to.  You’re careful on the stairs, overly so. Falling down might knock you out, which would be preferable to the pain you’re in, but you’d definitely wake people up, and you don’t need that kind of embarrassment. She’d definitely make the most of it and never let you live it down as long as you lived  She seems to have enough ammo at her disposal against you already and you don’t want to be responsible for giving her more if you can help it._

  
_You down a full glass standing at the sink before filling it again and moving to fall into a stool at the island bar behind you.  The cool of the marble top feels nice against your cheek and you think you doze off because there’s no way anyone should be able to sneak up on you when you’re awake.  You jump as a glass is set heavily on the island in front of you. Cowering from the noise you pin your ears and glare at the offending object._

  
_“Yeah, kill it with your stare, that’ll show it.”_

  
_Realizing the glass didn’t get there on its own, you eyes glance sideways following her husky, early morning voice.  Yang is sitting on the stool beside you, twisting side to side on it’s rotating top. You get a little motion sick watching her so you close your eyes. When you open them again she’s stopped her movement.  She’s wearing a pair of black short sleeping shorts and a yellow tank top that’s so tight you’re sure it can’t be comfortable to sleep in. But somehow her outfit has you self conscious, thinking your longer shorts and baggy sweater make you look fat and ridiculous, because she looks radiant._

  
_“How can you not be dead right now?” You ask in a groan. “You drank more than any of us last night.”_

  
_Her laughter is poison for two reasons, first is it causes your head to take up it’s throbbing again, and secondly, it draws your eyes to her mouth._

  
_Her eyes find yours and there’s that teasing glint in them, they flash before her mouth pulls up into a different smirk.  She has so many different smiles it baffles you, and each one means something else. It’s like she has split personalities.  You’re still trying to figure all them out, when you’re not avoiding her that is._

  
_“I’m more seasoned than you guys are.” She replies._

  
_“Yeah, you’re just super old.” You mumble because anything louder you know will split your skull._

  
_“Ouch, Kitten has some bite.”_

  
_“Don’t call me that.” You seeth and glare at her dangerously, but by the amused look she throws you, you’re not as intimidating as you think you are. “You know I hate it.”_

  
_“Yeah, but I like it.”_

  
_“You’re horrible.” You say laying your cheek back down on the countertop. “Leave me alone.”_

  
_“You should really drink that.” Is all she says.  You look up at the glass she’s placed in front of you then to her.  She has the same amber substance in her own glass. Yang brings it to her mouth and takes a sip.  Masochistically you watch as she licks an escaped drop making its way down her bottom lip._

  
_“What is it?” Tentatively you reach for it and take a sniff. The glass is thrown halfway across the counter before you realize what you’re doing. The nausea you’ve stamped down threatens to surface at the memories the substance brings to mind.  “No way, I’m never drinking again.”_

  
_“Suite yourself Kitten, but it helps.” Yang turns and hops off her stool. She tosses the rest of the liquid into her mouth and you watch her throat undulate as she swallows. It sucks how you have to grab the fabric of your sweater to stop from reaching out to touch her neck. Yang throws the glass back on the island and you wince as it spins along the top, the noise grating on your already hackled nerves.  Her hand is snaking through your hair and fingers scratching at the base of your one ear before you get your reflexes in order. You twist and swat at her hand. She sidesteps your attempts and laughs at you again before she makes her way up the stairs. Glaring at the glass in front of you, you hear her move around her room above your head. Her door opens and you listen as she disappears further down the hall, the shower starts up a minute later._

  
_The pain wins out over you stubbornly not wanting to take her advice and you quickly tip the glass’ contents into your mouth and swallow before you can taste it.  Throat constricting at the burn, your lungs surge in your chest and you cough. Your body has no mercy for your poor head. The countertop is a godsend and you wonder why you didn’t just sleep here last night, you relax into it as your ears twitch at every sound in the house.  If you want to examine it further you’d have to admit they twitch at every sound she makes, but you tell yourself it's only because she’s the only other one up in the house. You’re surprised when you can hear a soft melody accompanying the patter of water hitting the floor of the shower.  Yang is singing. You can’t make out the words, or even the melody, but she’s definitely singing._

  
_She’s fucking crazy.  She’s called you Kitten fifteen times in the past two days, you’ve counted.  You think she’s going for a record and you hate her for it. You hate her more as your nausea disappears completely and headache dissipates to a thrumming instead of a pounding._

  
_You hate that she was right. You hate that she thinks she’s so perfect. You hate that you might think the same. If only she wasn’t such a jerk._

  
_———-_

  
It always seems like you’re up extra early on mission days.  Maybe it’s true, maybe you just notice the time more when you have somewhere you need to be.  It’s not going to be a difficult contract, you take another look at the details on your scroll, still refusing to leave your bed.  A group of Beowolves are being tracked, and they’re getting pretty close to a few settlements in the Emerald Forests outer edges. There’s a rough estimate of fifteen members of the pack. Nothing to really even break a sweat over, but for the amount of work, it pays alright.  And fifteen Grimm might not be a huge deal for you, but they could definitely do some damage to someone not trained.

  
You shoot a quick message to Ruby, to remind her you’ll be on a mission that afternoon.  Your fingers pause over the exit button on your message before typing a quick ‘ _wanna meet for coffee after?’_ and you send that before you change your mind.  As much as you enjoyed the amount you were able to read the past two days, you know you’re in danger of becoming overly antisocial again.  And team RWBI were the only ones able to actually get you excited enough to enjoy group activities. Your chest tightens as you realize you miss Indigo, she was always there when Ruby and Weiss where busy with couple things, but you’re also mad because you blame her for your eviction.  If she hadn’t moved to Atlas to be with her boyfriend, or fiancé, than you’d all still be living together. Ruby and Weiss only got the idea of living alone when Indigo packed up and left.

  
You can also blame Weiss, you like that more, Indigo hasn’t ever angered you before, it’s so much easier to blame the heiress, who constantly gets on your nerves.  Besides, it was Weiss that introduced them, which was the start of all this shit in the first place.

  
You lift your scroll off your belly as it beeps.

  
_‘Sure, let us know when you’re on your way back. The usual place?’_

  
You type a quick affirmative response before reluctantly rolling out of bed.  Grabbing your towel on your way out you head for the bathroom. As the rainfall shower head sprays onto your bare shoulders you’re surprised at how comfortable everything in the apartment is.  The couches, your mattress that’s like sleeping on a cloud in heaven, to the bath and even the shower. You usually hate showers but you find yourself lingering a few moments longer after rinsing off to feel the water massage against your back calmingly.  

  
Your combat gear feels welcoming after nearly a week without wearing it.  It’s comforting and familiar, not that you lounging around the apartment clothes haven’t been great, but adjusting your black cropped halter over your chest and tightening your belt around your waist makes you feel whole again. Making sure your boots are buckled properly and the ammo pouches on your belt are in order and refilled you grab your weapon and take it with you, making your way to the kitchen.  You start the kettle to make yourself a calming cup of tea before you start disassembling Gambol Shroud for cleaning.

  
“What are you doing up so early?” You hear her whine before you look up seeing her emerge from her room and shuffle towards you.

  
“It’s almost noon.”

  
“ _Exactly!_ ” She says as if you just proved her point.  You shake your head.

  
She watches intently as you meticulously clean and check every angle of Gambol Shroud.  You click it together with practiced ease and test its speed as it switches from blade to gun.  It’s almost instant and you approve. You grab the clip of ammunition from the counter and slam it into the end of the stock; it clips in with an echoing snap.  

  
Yang flinching catches your attention as she retreats from the noise.  It’s the least composed you’ve ever seen her and that includes the night before when she fell through the doorway onto your feet.  Her hair is a mess and her eyes are sunken into her skull. You’ve looked much worse after a night out but it’s obvious she was definitely feeling every mistake from the night before.  

  
“So where have you been the whole weekend?” You work on sharpening the blades of both your katana and its sheath.

  
“Out.”

  
“Well I noticed you weren’t in.” You scoff.

  
“Oh, you’d notice if I was _in_ , I guarantee it.” Your hand slips and you nearly slice through your palm.  Yang’s eyes widen, concerned, before she throws her head back and laughs. The sound is cut short as she brings a hand to rub her temple and you take satisfaction in her pain. It serves her right.  

  
Embarrassed that you almost cut yourself with your own weapon you quickly sheath it and lay it down on the counter a safe distance away from you.  You grab two glasses from the cupboard behind you and quickly fill them, turning you setting the glasses down on the counter in front of Yang. Her amethyst eyes meet yours and for once there’s no teasing glint or smirk on her face, she's just grateful.  She takes a few sips of water from the one glass then knocks the contents of the second back in one go. Her face scrunches at the taste but she holds it down and doesn’t even cough. She’s definitely done this before.

  
“You’re not going to tell me what you’ve been up to are you?”

  
“You’re weapon’s pretty cool.” She says opening her eyes to look at it.  She’s deliberately avoiding your question.

  
“Thanks.” You say because you don’t know what other response she expects.  

  
“I always thought you could use it more in a team atmosphere than you guys did.”

  
“What do you mean?”

  
“I don’t know, like use it to fling a teammate around?”

  
“And do what?” you scoff. “Go in for a punch?”

  
“Yeah.”

  
“That would only work if we had a heavy hitter on our team,” you argue, “the closest we have is Ruby and with her semblance she wouldn’t need my weapon flinging her anywhere.”

  
“I suppose, but you could use it to surprise the enemy.  You could have used it more in your fights anyway. It’s a shame you don’t use it to its full potential.”

  
You definitely take offence to that, it is your weapon after all.

  
“When have you ever seen me in a fight?” You catch yourself. “Us. You’ve never seen us fight.” You’re positive she’s lying because you haven’t seen Yang in years, since she moved out of her dad’s and into her own apartment.  

  
“I watched the Vytal Festival the two years you were in it.” Yang shrugs. “I’d never hear the end of it from Ruby if I didn’t at least watch her matches.”

  
You hum in response, it made sense. You hate it when she proves you wrong.

  
“Anyway, I always thought you and your weapon were used in an underrated manner, you could have won matches way faster if Ruby utilized you more.  And you lost the first year’s tournament because you sent…” Yang pauses, her eyes close trying to think of your other teammates name.

  
“Indigo,” you decide to help her.

  
“Yeah, Indigo.” She smiles at you, the first real smile you can remember ever receiving from her.  You don’t dislike it. “You lost because she was sent into the final round instead of you.”

  
“I don’t know.” You hadn’t ever thought the choices your team made at the time were wrong.  “We might have just lost because there were better fighters there.”

  
“Nope, you chose the best all around fighter on your team, Indigo, being from Vacuo had fighting experience you guys didn’t, and you were in your first year so makes sense you’d choose her to go to the finals.” Yang’s voice cracks and she pauses to take another sip of her water. “But all the remaining teams only had choices of heavy hitters, a few more skilled hand to hand ones but neither would have been an issue for your fighting style.  Indigo was a sitting duck, poor girl.”

  
“Why do you say I’d have had any more luck than her?”

  
Yang laughs, and you notice it pains her less this time to do so. “You’re a huntress and still can’t see how best to take down an opponent?”

  
You arch one of your brows. “I just want to hear your opinion.”

  
Yang smirks at you knowing full well you can look back and see your teams mistakes as plainly as she’d done while you were making them.

  
“Indigo was good all around, but she’s small, and a single good hit from one of the bigger contestants would be a complete knock out. And although she was decent in hand to hand or close combat, she wasn’t the best and had no chance against the fighters of the other teams.” You nod in agreement, smiling to encourage her to continue. “But you,” her eyes trace down your body, they stop at the counter that blocks your hips and legs from view. “Are made for speed.” It makes you blush, thinking of her even noticing your...assets. You know she sees the colour in your cheeks.  She always notices and you roll your eyes as the corner of her mouth pulls up showing pearly white teeth.

  
“Speed beats strength?” You ask trying to get her to stop staring at you like that.

  
“If you know how to use it.” Yang deadpans.

  
“So you’re saying I could beat you in a fight?” You like the surprised stutter that escapes her lips as you send grin of your own her way.

  
“Pfft, doubt it, I’m fast too, and I don’t wear down the same as other fighters.” Yang ponders the question, playing out an imaginary fight inside her head. “I’d only need to catch you once and it would be over.  It might take awhile, but I’m relentless.” She’s silent but her eyes are sparkling again and it worries you. “You should know that Kitten.”

  
“I hate you.” You grit your teeth and glare at her.  It only pulls a chuckle from her, just like it used to when you spent summers at Ruby’s house.

  
“Anyway, Indigo’s weapons are more effective at close range, your weapon being able to be used as ranged, without you losing grip of it completely...” she looks down and touches the soft cord wrapped around its hilt, the part usually wrapped around your forearm. “You could use both speed and ranged attacks to wear the bulky fighters down, and the hand to hand contestants? Well,” she looks back up at you. “They’d have to catch you first, right?”

  
“True, looking back now you’re right, we might have been able to win that first year as well.  But we still won the second tournament.”

  
“Not saying your team didn’t get better, just that you flew under the radar.” Yang chuckles. “I always expected you to suddenly show up and take them all out while they weren’t looking at you.”

  
“I took out my share of combatants.” You defend.

  
She hums as she looks at you. “But you could have been team RWBI’s secret weapon if they would have utilized your strengths more.  No offence to my sister, but she overlooked you many times, and unfortunately you’re the one to suffer.”

  
“What do you mean by that?” You think it’s an insult.

  
Yang shrugs. “Same as with any muscle, if you don’t push it to it’s limits it never gets stronger.  Ruby never pushed you.”

  
It was definitely an insult. You can see it in her eyes that she knows she’s gotten to you.

  
She stands, holds up the empty glass that held the whisky you’d poured her.  

  
“Thanks, kind of a reverse déjà vu huh?”

  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” You know exactly what she’s talking about.

  
“Oh come on, Ruby’s sixteenth birthday.  You were a mess!”

  
“We all were.”

  
“Some more than most, Kitten.”

  
You look at her, seeing her anticipation, but your usual anger at the nickname doesn’t flare up, the coolness of the counter beneath your fingers disappears and you can no longer feel the heat blowing the back of your calves from the register beneath the kitchen counter. For the first time in five years you feel yourself slipping back into your old mask. The indifferent one you walked into Beacon with, the one your team spent six months breaking through. It feels colder than you remember and you’d be surprised that you were able to spend so much of your past like this if you were capable of feeling anything at the moment. Everything seems far away, muffled, even the tile beneath your feet feels soft.

  
You stare at Yang blankly. She blinks, opens her mouth then closes it.  

  
“Glad to see you learned something from me though.” Yang indicates the empty glass once more.  

  
You don’t react, you couldn’t even if you wanted to.  As much as you should hate her for pushing you to retreat this far into yourself, you don’t have the strength, you think you’d enjoy the flabbergasted look on her face if you did though.  She’s never seen this side of you.

  
Not wanting to hear any more insults from her you grab your overcoat and slip your arms through it.  You return your weapon to its proper place on your shoulder and walk out the door.

  
You hear her swear before the door closes behind you.  

  
————

  
Just as you thought, the Grimm were not a problem for you.  

  
You don’t notice you’re still hiding until Ruby approaches you at your favorite coffee shop.

  
“What happened?” She asks bringing you in for a tight hug.  Even Weiss stands from her seat, looking at you in concern.

  
“Nothing,” your response is automatic.

  
“Bullshit,” Weiss speaks up and hearing her actually swear jumpstarts your body.

  
“Watch it princess, Daddy wouldn’t approve of your potty mouth.” Your voice lacks its usual bite but you make your way to the table as Ruby releases you.  You’re exhausted and just want to sit and order your favourite tea. Weiss steps forward and you think she’s got a comeback for your remark. Daddy jokes are usually off limits for reasons you all know too well, most predominantly because he doesn’t approve of his daughters choice in significant others.  But instead of reprimanding you, she engulfs you in her arms in a genuine hug. You return it with a smile before pushing her away “Are you high?”

  
She rolls her eyes and sits across from you, Ruby quickly taking the chair to Weiss’ right.  There’s a tea already on the table in front of you and you shoot them a grateful look.

  
“So what happened?” Ruby asks again.

  
“For real.” Weiss speaks up before you can dismiss the question again.

  
“Yang just got to me this morning.” You reply pinching the bridge of your nose.

  
“How so,” Weiss asks, seeing the concern in Ruby’s eyes.  It was Ruby that suggested you take the spare room in the first place.

  
“She was calling me _that_ name again.” You sigh, wondering how much to tell them.  Yang made some comments that threw her sister’s leadership into question and although you have no qualms about throwing the blonde under the bus you don’t want to do it if it’s going to hurt Ruby. “And she commented on how I don’t use Gambol Shroud to its full potential.” Lifting your shoulders in a dismissive shrug. “It pissed me off.”

  
“Your weapon can be used in so many different ways though,” Ruby gushes. “All Yang’s do is block and shoot.  You already do more with yours than she does.” Ruby’s soft voice was encouraging.

  
“But you can’t deny she uses her weapons in every conceivable way. She’s a master at them and anyone that watches her fight can see that.” Ruby shoots her girlfriend a look but Weiss just shrugs and continues. “It’s how she got the scores on her huntress examinations that she did. She’s truly an exceptional fighter.” Weiss turns her attention back to you. “Wouldn’t you agree?”

  
“With what?” You aren’t sure what she’s asking.

  
“That Yang knows the full capability of her weapons and uses them to their limits when she fights.”

  
“I- well I’ve never seen Yang fight before.”

  
“What?” Ruby exclaims. “Sure you have, we went to a few of her matches during a couple summers.”

  
“I never went, I always stayed back to read.”

  
“That’s right.” Ruby slumps in her chair.

  
“Didn’t you ever watch the Vytal Festival when she was in it?” Ruby perks up at Weiss’ logic.

  
“I was in the White Fang then.”  You throw up your hands before wrapping them back around the warmth of the mug on the table in front of you. Your hands feel extra cold today. “I was probably robbing a Schnee freighter at the time everyone was watching the fights.”

  
“Hey!”

  
“Oh, you’re over it, don’t pretend you’re not.”

  
Weiss says something under her breath, leaning into the back of her chair and crosses her arms over her chest.  Ruby reaches out and pulls at her arm to get her to stop. Apparently that’s her new challenge. Ruby picks a new one every couple of weeks.  The last one was limiting her girlfriend to only allowing one eye roll a day. That was a rough few weeks; they’d had many arguments.

  
“So you’ve really never watched Yang fight?”

  
“Nope.”

  
“You’re missing out.” Weiss’ voice is so sincere, and coming from the perfectionist, you almost feel sad you’d been too stubborn to go see Yang fight during their summer vacations.  

  
Instead you shrug, feigning indifference.

  
“Do I need to speak to her about backing off?” Ruby asks you, referring to her sister. “I don’t want you to be miserable.”

  
“No I’ll be fine.” You can’t help but want to alleviate Ruby’s worry. “I’m sure we’re still just getting used to sharing the same space.”

  
“You sure?”

  
“Yup.”

  
Ruby smiles, and jumps right into the four different options they’ve come up with to do with her old room. You nod and smile feigning interest but your mind is elsewhere.  

  
You wonder if Yang will be home when you return.

  
There’s a small part of you that wants to rub it in her face that the Grimm you took down today weren’t a problem for you.  She did basically tell you you’re weak just because Ruby didn’t push you, but there’s a stronger part of you that just wants to ignore it.  It would be too much effort to confront her. You pushed yourself, and your whole team performed exceptionally at Beacon all four years. Who did she think she was telling you you weren’t using your weapon to its full potential and you were at a disadvantage for any reason? No matter how ‘exceptional’ of a fighter she was, it was uncalled for and very rude.

  
She didn’t know you.  She was just making assumptions about you from the few fights she’d seen on the television.  She was just trying to get under your skin, and you had let her.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
